Winning and Losing?
by esper109
Summary: Phoenix and Franziska talk after their first case against each other, resulting in revelations neither would have expected.


*Author's Note*

I tried to keep Phoenix and Franziska in character as much as possible. This is my first Phoenix Wright fan-fic and I hope people will read and review!

* * *

"We might have won, but we lost something too." Phoenix looked over at Maya, across the defence lobby. She was holding the crying Pearl in her arms still, now that Mia had left her body. Maya still looked shocked, from the announcement of the guilt, and she looked like she wanted to cry too. "We lost a mother and an aunt. We lost innocence. But if we lost the case, we would have lost a friend, a cousin."

"I lost my perfect record though! You will pay for this Phoenix Wright!" Franziska snapped at him, brandishing her whip.

"I thought I already did...I missed the Not Guilty, the announcement, the most important part of defending the client." He touched the tender wounds stil lburning red across his cheeks. "I was unconscious at the time, do you remember? And, Miss von Karma, as I recall, you were the cause of that, you and that most handy of whips."

"Mr. Nick! What's a sir-kus?" Pearl Fey was looking happier now, apparently Maya had told her some stories to cheer her up.

"I'll tell you later Pearls! I might even take you to one!" He turned back to Franziska, away from the puzzled and accusing look on the young girl's face. He presumed she was angry because he was talking to the "evil" prosecutor rather than to his "special someone". "Now, where were we? Oh yes, we were discussing the matter of winning and losing. Yes, you lost the case, Miss von Karma, but I think you won something too."

"You foolish fool who foolishly speaks without thinking with that foolish fool of a mind. What could I have won when I lost everything I came for? I lost everything, Phoenix Wright, and yet you say I won. What did I win then?"

"I can't tell you, Franziska. If you don't know, investigate. If I tell you, you won't believe me, and you'll lose even that victory." His face was serious, his voice sincere. Franziska was immediately reminded of the Sphinx riddles from Egypt, so cryptic.

"Ugh, Phoenix Wright, I don't have time for your riddles and senseless lies." She turned to leave, whip still in hand, when she felt an arm on her elbow. She turned quickly, spinning around and whipping her assailant in the process.

"Ouch!"

"Well, well, Mr Phoenix Wright. I would never have taken you to be an assailant of a poor, defenceless woman."

"Hardly defenceless, Franziska. You forget the weapon you carry in your hand. Your courtroom tactics won't work here, and, in case you forgot this too, they didn't work in the courtroom either."

"Was there something, or did you just grab me for the fun of it?"

"Look at Pearls." Franziska did just that, although unwillingly, even while Phoenix droned on, his voice a single monotone. "She lost her mother and her innocence today, but she won some freedom. What did you win?"

"I don't know, and I don't care about your foolish ideas."

"Then why haven't you left again? I'm not holding you here, not now. I stopped you once, but I'm not stopping you now. Leave if you like."

"I...I can't. I need to know what you are foolishly talking about."

Phoenix looked at the young prosecutor. He could see that he was weakening her, she was shaking. And, almost as though she could read his mind and see that he knew she was breaking inside, she collapsed into tears, her shoulders heaving and her mouth stretched into a despairing smile. Phoenix took her in his arms, prudently removing the whip from her careless grasp.

"You've met me, haven't you, Miss von Karma?"

Those wide eyes looked at him and the mouth parted slightly, ready for her to speak. He placed one finger across those lips. He was surprised at how soft they felt to the touch, soft pillows giving way slightly under pressure, and he knew he wasn't making a mistake.

"You've won...my heart."

He carefully took his finger away, brushing his hand down her cheek. The wide eyes staring at him hadn't moved, but the teas had dried up and they looked now more shocked than upset. The cheeks were soft, a very pale pink, and slightly wet, salty wet tears. They were blushing now though, a rich pinker colour spreading throughout them. And then her lips parted again.

"I ... think I love you too, Phoenix." She whispered, her heart and feeling hidden in her voice. He had to strain to hear it. Her lips were still parted.

And he moved in for the kiss.

His lips felt rough against hers, she could tell that, but it wasn't an unpleasant rough. There was something in that one gentle kiss, a kind of deep sorrow and sadness, and it scared her more than imaginable. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she thought that the young girl - Pearl, was it? – shouldn't be seeing this, but she could do nothing, powerless in that spell. She began to relax into it, realising that the sorrow came from her. She backed away suddenly, leaving behind a very confused Phoenix, who looked at her with that blank expression she found so stupid and so...so right.

"This doesn't...this doesn't change ANYTHING, Phoenix Wright!" She yelled as the fled the defendant lobby in tears.

Phoenix made a move to follow her, unaware of anyone else in the room. As he moved, a young girl came up to him.

"How dare you kiss someone in front of your special someone? And not only anyone but her?" She raised her hand to slap him.

"OUCH!"


End file.
